1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive games and, in particular, to interactive games and play systems utilizing themed play objects such as tagged or electronically-identifiable objects to provide a unique interactive game play experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Family entertainment centers, play structures and other similar facilities are well known for providing play and interaction among play participants playing in, or around an entertainment facility and/or play structure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,332 to Briggs, incorporated herein by reference. A wide variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
However, there is always a demand for ever more exciting and entertaining games and toys, particularly those that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children and stimulate creativity and imagination.